


Floating on Sunset

by baka_tsumibito



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_tsumibito/pseuds/baka_tsumibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many sunsets over years, following the evolution of Rin and Haru's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating on Sunset

He can still smell the chlorine on his skin, and his muscles ache like nothing else as he swings open the door to his room. Nitori’s not there to energetically turn the lights on and prattle in his ear, and he’s somehow grateful for that.

 

As he plops onto his bed dressed in his usual tank and sweatpants, he feels the weight of years of loneliness sink onto his shoulders, and it’s more crippling than any training Mikoshiba can dish out.

 

He feels the rumbling of his stomach, but doesn’t feel like leaving again to find something to fill it. On these rare moments where he doesn’t feel like taking care of his body, there isn’t anyone to agree and understand that even he sometimes collapses under the pressure of his dreams.

 

He’s done almost twice the amount of recommended training, and he wishes there was someone to bring him down a notch and tell him that his dead father wouldn’t want to see him in this state.

 

And as sunset turns to dark in his empty dorm room, Rin clenches his fist and cries; for he’s only going to drag Haruka down with him.

 

* * *

 

The crickets chirp, and the nightly noises reign. It’s never quiet, but Haru wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

(Because or else, it wouldn’t be worth it, to escape to the calm of the water that shows him he belongs elsewhere.)

 

Sometimes, it stings to be alone at this time. He only has one dish to wash and wipe clean, one filet to cook, and no one to tell him that he shouldn’t keep the TV running with the water documentary with the lights off.

 

The house is quiet; no floorboards creek upstairs. There’s no one to come home to, and his bed is always cold.

 

And as sunset turns to dark in his empty house, Haru shuffles his feet along the tatami; for Rin’s going to push him away to suffer alone until Haru can show him how much he needs him.

 

* * *

 

 

The crickets and the cicadas are louder than ever at this resort, and he’s not sure whether to be bothered or content. The night air is warm, the breeze slight and his body feels content.

 

The same cannot be said about his mind.

 

Because as he lounges around on the wood extension outside, he’s also anxiously awaiting the sliding door to make a sound behind him.

 

He’s not quite accepted this new future of theirs, because deep inside he still fears that he’ll fall apart and bring both of them down.

 

But as he’s finally joined by another presence, the warmth passing through their touching legs is enough to push away those thoughts for now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their apartment is colder than he’s used to, but he makes no complaint. There’s someone else to warm him up, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

* * *

 

It’s that special time between day and night again, and Rin feels like he’s about to succumb once more. Happiness is within his grasp, he knows, but somehow it seems to be further than ever. Rin’s so scared that he’s going to reach out and have it slip through his fingers; and all of this would have been for naught.

 

But Haru isn’t having any of this. The loneliness had just finally begun to fade away. Even though great things await them, it’s enough, what they have right now.

 

He reaches out to embrace Rin, who tumbles into his arms. For once, they’re not crying, simply collapsing under the weight of the universe.

 

But if they stand together, maybe they can overcome all of the obstacles that continue to haunt the elusive peace they’ve been looking for.

 

* * *

 

 

The weight around his neck isn’t familiar by any means, but it’s more than welcome. His jacket sticks to his arms, and he’s never felt this wet after toweling off.

 

But as he stumbles his way off the podium, and makes it outside to where the sun is setting, he can finally lift his face and let the tears flow; because it’s over, it’s all over.

 

And as Haru wraps him in an embrace and kisses away the liquid pouring down his face, he can finally relax, and let the negative emotions out with every breath.

 

Now is their time; and Rin is going to spoil Haruka for all he’s worth.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru can’t help but smile, smile wider than ever with his teeth bared, because it’s their time now that their dreams have been achieved.

 

He can see how lightheaded this is making Rin as he nearly falls off the medal stand, and he’s torn between laughing and reaching out in concern.

Outside, everything looks orange; Haru wishes it looked red, like Rin’s hair or his heart.

 

And when the tears begin to flow, like Haru knew they would, he finally lets himself reach out and say that it’s all over.

 

Which it is and it isn’t; because this is the start of their new life, for themselves.

 

He finally tries to kiss Rin, and finds his lips accepted.

 

* * *

  

They’re finally bound, and it doesn’t matter if they fall.

 

            Because they’ll fall together.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was literally "sunset angst". Although it didn't end up being that sad...make of it what you will.


End file.
